


It's Now Or Never

by xspike4evax



Series: Song Titles Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some decisions are hard to make, but Angel had to make them for Buffy's sake.</p><p>Artist: Elvis Presley</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Now Or Never

It's Now Or Never

Joyce was right, he had to be the adult. He had to make the hard decisions because he knew Buffy never would. She wouldn't let him go even though it was the best thing for her. Buffy had never been smart when it came to him.

He had to go now, when she was occupied, if he tried to say goodbye he wouldn't be able to leave. She would look at him, eyes filled with love and he would break and allow her to talk him into staying. 

Because he loved her, Angel knew had to leave her. 

And it had to be now.


End file.
